We Don't Do Care
by chinchikurin
Summary: one shot. A missing scene from 7x23 survival of the fittest. Meg was laying low, when a certain angel appeared.


**I just can't get enough of MegStiel *sigh*.. Luckily that dirty pawed bunny felt the same way... I blame Kripke and co for not making Meg appears on the show more often.**  
**A missing scene from 7x23 survival of the fittest.**

**Oh yea.. they're not mine..**

**Another thing, forgive any grammar, tenses & spelling mistakes.. English is not my native.**

* * *

Meg laid tiredly face down in some cheap motel room in eastern Europe. She have been running from one town to another, trying to escape from that pig, Crowley and his minions. Sound of fluttered wings caught her attention. She groaned. Not again. She dug her head deeper in her pillows.

"Meg" the gravely voice reached her ears. She shifted and held the pillows to cover her ears.

"Wo avay" her words were muffled by the pillows.

"I thought demons don't sleep"

She felt the end of her bed dipped. Great, he thinks now is the time to have a conversation. She stayed silent, hoping the angel would go away eventually.

"I brought you Hamburgers" he said. She groaned helplessly one more time and finally gave up. Frowning, she threw her pillows to Castiel's face. It had no effect, his face still as clueless as ever.

She sat leaning to the headboard.

"You are upset?" he tilted his head, confused.

"What d'you want Clarence?" she scowled at him.

He placed a plate of hamburgers on her lap. "I brought you hamburgers"

"You've said that already. Why are you doing this?" she took one and examine the contents.

"You didn't accept my last offering, I figure you would like this one. Dean love hamburgers"

She took a bite. Castiel have been doing this for some time now, popping out of nowhere handing her food. Well, one time it was not food, but a stem of black rose, said the bees found it and it reminded him of her thorny beauty. It was nice at first, she loved the attention he has given her, but recently, it have became annoying. Despite the fact that she needed him to sided with her, she was getting tired of putting up a show.

"I mean, why d'you bring me food all the time?"

Castiel looked at her and said "You were my caretaker once, I felt obliged to repay you"

Meg smiled, thinking about the irony of it all, an angel in debt with a demon, never thought she sees the day. "Does your boyfriend know about this?"

He tilted his head, confused. "I.."

She rolled her eyes helplessly, "Dean? Does he know?" she interjected him. He broke her gaze and looked down sheepishly.

"No, I haven't seen him since I appeared in his car. I think he's still upset"

"Oh, the time when you're naked and covered in bees?" Meg stifled a laugh. She too were shocked when the bee covered angel appeared while she was in the shower, offering her a bag of honey. She told him to go and gave the honey to Dean.

"Yes"

"Well, I guess he doesn't like bees" Meg made an excuse.

"Why? Bees are magnificent creatures"

"Apparently, Dean doesn't thinks so" she said flatly.

He was silent, his eyebrows scrunched up, seemed like trying to digest her words, but he let it go eventually and said, "I saw the monkeys today, can you keep them for me?"

Meg rolled her eyes again, she have been doing that quite a lot with him around. "Don't you think they'd be needing you?" she asked as she chewed the last bite.

"Yes, that's why I need your help to keep them Meg" he answered bluntly.

"Not the monkey Cas, dumb and dumber? the Winchesters?" she said, sarcastically soft and gentle.

"The Garrison, my old garrison, they're gone. I don't hear from them anymore... I'm alone now.. I've killed so many of my kin.. And Dean want me to fight. He doesn't understand. He refuse to" he sounded hopeless. Meg sighed, being alone and no one understands you? Yeah, that sounds familiar to her.

"Dean and Sam are your friends, human used to stand by their friends, defending them, helping them, sided with them.."

"You are my friend too Meg"

She smiled and crawled closer. Something wicked dawned to her mind.

"Dean got Sam, but you are alone Meg.. " he continued looking interested to the worn carpet bellow.

"Just a friend, feathers?" she whispered to his ear when she reached him at the end of the bed. Still not looking at her eyes, he answered "um..Yes Meg"

She traced her finger on his jaw line, seductively forcing him to looked at her. "Is there anything I could do to change that?" she was pushing her border, to be considered friend by the species who could smite her at any given moment should be an enough blessing, but not for Meg, she always liked to push further, testing the waters, something she build out of instinct of countless years as a demon.

Castiel looked into her eyes as she changed her eyes to the whole black pool of a demon, reminding him that she is a demon and he is an angel, they are species that were meant to hate each other, fought against each other and killed one another. He stayed still reading her, watching the pain squirmed in the empty hollow that used to be her soul, saw the broken shattered years in hell, being tortured and torturing, the blackness dwelling, spinning screaming, reaching, scratching and clawing every bit of humanity left inside her. Beautiful. He never thought he could find beauty inside an abomination. He used to smite them without second thought, palm on their head, willing his grace to fried the demon, it was so easy. But ever since he took a moment to looked inside Meg, he was mesmerize by the black pearl shining inside a cocoon of an ugly, slimy filthy clamp of abomination. His thorny beauty. Wait.. Something else is in there, he can see it, it's barely there.

"You've change Meg"

Meg blink and change her eyes to her meat suit's, her brows scrunched. "What?"

Castiel smiled knowingly, "You've change. I saw a light sparkling in you"

Meg moved away from him. "You're mistaken feathers, your damaged mind playing tricks on you" she got up from the bed and reached for her jacket.

"Hmm.. I don't think so" Castiel tapped his finger playfully on his chin.

"So what do you say? That I retrieve my soul all of the sudden?" she sat back on the bed next to the angel.

"I don't know, I don't think it's a soul.. though I can make sure of it with a very painful procedure.. but my grace would..", Meg inches closer, her lips just a breath away from his, drawing Castiel from his thought,

"Remember the piz-.." her words were cut off, as Castiel signaled her to shut up. She scrunched her eyebrow. Pissed at the interruption. Seconds later, an angel appear with sounds of fluttered wings.

"Castiel"

"Aaron, you're alive" Castiel rose and stepped to the side as if shielding Meg from the other angel's view.

"I've been hiding... Look at you, mingling with demon whore, killing our brethren... Hester was right, you are lost brother" the angel pulled out his blade. Meg watched silently. Castiel held up his hands "Please brother. I don't fight anymore, I don't want any confrontations"

"Too bad. Because of you, now I'm the last of our garrison!" Aaron strut forward, blade ready to stabbed Castiel. Castiel just stood there, as if waiting for the strike.

Meg couldn't believe her eyes. "Cas!" she screamed, but he still stood there unmoved.

Quickly she gripped her blanket, she shoved Castiel as hard as she can and cover Aaron with the blanket. The angel quickly disappeared sending the blanket flat on the floor. He poped again in front of Castiel who was still down on the floor, Aaron left hand clutched his trench coat and blade ready in his right.

Meg disappear from the bed and reappear next to Aaron, she kicked his right hand with full force, the blade flew and hit the wall, she quickly zapped herself and retrieved the blade, in split second, she threw it to Aaron's direction. The blade pierced his chest, his grace leaking and the next second, he dropped on the floor. Ashes of burning wings stretched in the dirty motel room.

Meg walked to Aaron's vessel body and took the angel blade.

"You saved me" she heard Castiel said.

"Guess you still need me to babysit you huh?" she smiled smugly as she tucked the blade in her jacket.

Castiel stood. "You care about me"

"I'm a demon Cas, we're soulless abomination as you call it. We don't do 'care'"

He nodded in understanding. "You need me to back you up against Crowley". Then he tilted his head, eyes gleaming toward the Demon. "You need me.. I'm needed.." He gave her his silly ear-to-ear grin.

"Whatever, feathers" she rolled her eyes.

"You're not save here" he said.

"So are you" she grabbed her keys and left the room, leaving Castiel in the middle of it.

She just started her engine when Castiel appeared in the passenger seat.

"We have to go to Dean" he blankly said.

"No, Wha.."

Not waiting for her argument, Castiel zapped them and the car. Next thing Meg knew, they were in front of Rufus Cabin. Meg slump her head on the steering wheel. "Freakin' Angel!"

* * *

***sigh* I still need more MegStiel ... **


End file.
